


You Became My Sunshine, But The Clouds Covered You.

by kookiepenguinweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiepenguinweeb/pseuds/kookiepenguinweeb
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have been out of it. The entire team noticed their odd behavior, but they don’t know what’s causing it.  As Hinata and Kageyama dig deeper into their feelings and who they truly are, what happens to the world around them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	You Became My Sunshine, But The Clouds Covered You.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I just saw a tiktok with a short song about kagehina and here we are my dudes 😎

It was the fourth day in a row that Hinata and Kageyama had messed up their quick attack, and the entire Karasuno team was worried for the two of them.

“Tch.” Kageyama walked off, grabbing his stuff on the way out. “Dumbass,” he muttered under his breath. Whether it was directed towards the team or himself, they didn’t know. A huge slam echoed around the gym, weighing the already heavy silence down.

Hinata sat on the floor, groaning. Laying against the sweat soaked floor, he promptly slapped his cheeks, shocking the others.

“...H-Hinata, are y-you...” Yachi walked up to Hinata tentatively, fidgeting and fiddling with her fingers. Her voice faltered, and she tried once again. “...A-Are you and K-Kageyama...ok?”

The rest of the tram took a collective breath, waiting for the answer that had would quell the burning questions in their minds. Even Coach Ukai looked at the two, waiting for the answer.

Yachi awaited her answer, growing more nervous and scared by the second. Usually, she wouldn’t be this scared or nervous around Hinata, she felt more at ease with Hinata than Kageyama. And even if she was asking this question with Kageyama, normally, she would only feel a bit nervous.

But the past few weeks changed that. And now she was back to the stuttering mess, the scared and pathetic Villager B.

Hinata sat back up, sighing. “I...” Fingers running through his tangerine hair, he struggled for an answer. “I...I don’t know.”

And with that, Shouyou Hinata stormed off, also slamming the door behind him.

The third years collectively sighed, and then started cleaning up the gym. The others soon followed suit, picking up the volleyballs and whatnot like nothing had happened.

“I-I’m sorry e-everyone...” Everyone looked at Yachi, who was standing their with clenched fists and tears spilling down her cheeks. “I-I shouldn’t have a-asked him that...” she wiped at her eyes, tears plopping down onto the floor.

Kiyoko immediately enveloped the blonde girl into a hug, startling everyone. “Yachi, this is _not_ your fault, don’t believe that.”

“B-But I-“

“This isn’t your fault, in fact, you helped our situation.”

Yachi looked up at the pretty manager, eyes still teary and red from crying. “R-Really?”

“Yes.” Kiyoko smiled fondly at the blonde in her arms, and she just hugged her harder. “You had the guts to go and ask Hinata about their situation, and while you didn’t get the outcome you were looking for, at least you did something to go and help them.”

Yachi stayed silent at that, sniffles coming every so often.

Suga joined in on the hug, earning a startled look from Yachi. “We may not know what’s going to happen to Hinata and Kageyama, but we can be there for them. And you did a great job of doing that.”

“Yeah, something like was bound to happen anyways.” Nishinoya’s voice came through, and he also joined the hug.

Daichi's strong arms were joining, and he smiled at the sniffling blonde girl. “Yachi, you did good out there.“

The rest of the team joined in, hugging and giving their kind words to Yachi, and she smiled. “Y-You guys...”

Daichi looked back at the uncomfortable Tsukkishima near the group hug, beckoning for him to join too. “Come on Tsukkishima, it’s only just this time.”

“Yeah Tsukki!” Yamaguchi popped up from the giant group hug, smiling at Tsukkishima. “Come join!”

At that, Tsukkishima reluctantly walked towards Yamaguchi, giving a stiff hug to the huge group.

Clapping his hands, the group turned to look at Coach Ukai. “Alright, now get off and clean, you boys are all smelly!” Coach Ukai shouted to the lot of them, and the team broke apart, laughing and in a much better mood than before.

Now what were Kageyama and Hinata doing during all of this?

\---

Kageyama had stormed off, and he was walking angrily to his house, still mad over what had happened at practice. _Why can’t we do the quick attack?! We’ve been fine before so why-_

Kageyama stopped, remembering a memory from a few days ago.

_Hinata and him stood in the cold wind, glaring at each other. A few moments of silence passed before Hinata started to talk._

_"Why?"_

_Kageyama blinked. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting shouting, angry words, and hot tears at the end of this exchange. He struggled to bring his voice out of his mouth, it was stuck in his throat and drying out the correct answers. "I...I..." He tried once again, swallowing. "I...don't know."_

_Hinata just stared at him, and he said the same thing again._

_"Why?"_

_Kageyama really didn't know what to say. Two months of this, this strained tension that had been hidden from everyone. It was slowly breaking the two of them...and now this would decide if they would keep breaking or move on. Hell, a few months before this whole thing they were fine! They were having fun, playing volleyball, teasing each other, and..._

_Shit._

_They were falling in love._

_Kageyama spoke up, finding his voice. "Because...my family-"_

_"Like hell your family. Tell me the real reason."_

_Kageyama flinched at the tone of Hinata's voice, and his voice was gone again. "T-That's the real reason, Hinata you know that-"_

_"I do know, you know it too! Just because your family doesn't support us-" Hinata paused at that, breath hitching and eyes wide. It felt wrong to say that. Us. Speaking again, his voice was softer. "Just because your family didn't support us, doesn't mean that you suddenly just stop loving me, it doesn't work that way, I know it!" The ginger's head hung down, hiding his expression._

_Kageyama reached out his hand to comfort him, but then quickly pulled it back. "I...I'm sorry Hinata. I just-they're my family! I-I don't know what to do, but I'm sorry Hinata. I really am." The ravenette's eyes were guilty, regretful, but he didn't know how else to shut off this...this thing they had._

_Hinata raised his head, and Kageyama knew that he would regret this moment for the rest of his life. Tears wet the ground, and the familiar smell of rain came. "Well it was nice loving you Kageyama. Even if it was only for a little bit."_

_Kageyama felt raindrops on his head, and soon the two of them were soaked. He felt water down his cheeks, but he couldn't tell if they were tears or rain._

_"Same, sunshine."_

Kageyama blinked, and he then he started walking. _We're going to have to figure something out, if we keep going on like this we'll mess up the team's current playing status._

_\---_

Hinata was riding his bike up the winding path to his house, still mad over what had happened at practice. _Stupid Kageyama! Stupid quick attack! Stupid-_

He stopped his bike, feeling the tears rushing down his cheeks. 

"Ah." 

As he leaned his bike against the wall, he sat down, and he let those tears fall. And fall.

_"Kageyama!!" Hinata laughed, shoving Kageyama off of him. "I thought I said no tickling!"_

_Kageyama got right back up, a smug grin on his face. "That was payback for hitting me in practice."_

_"Oh really?" Hinata got up, an annoyed look on his face. "What about that one time when you...you..." The tangerine boy struggled for a comeback, but he drew a blank._

_Something engulfed him, and suddenly he was snuggled into a burrito. "Wha-"_ _Kageyama sat down next to him, smiling. " Don't you remember?"_

 _He turned on the TV, and the Naruto opening started playing._ _Hinata's face immediately lit up, and he looked up at Kageyama, grinning. "You remembered!"_ _Laughing, the ravenette grinned back. "Of course I did, boke." He leaned in for a kiss, planting the tangerine's forehead with a kiss. "Why would you think I forgot-"_

_The door opened, and there stood Kageyama's parents._

_Looking very angry._

_The two immediately stopped laughing, and Kageyama turned off the TV._

_A silence hung between them for what felt like an eternity for Kageyama._

_Hinata slowly got up, avoiding the heavy glares from Kageyama's parents. "I-I should go."_

_"Y-Yeah, see you at practice." Kageyama avoided Hinata's gaze, and with that, the orange-haired boy left the Kageyama household._

_But what they didn't know was that Hinata stayed outside the gates, listening in on the shouting that ensued after his leave._

_"I thought we told you to stop seeing that boy."_

_"I-It was just a hangout, there wasn't anything else going on-"_

_"If it was only a hangout, then why do you only hangout with that boy and that boy only? If it was really a hangout, then you would bring other people here, like that volleyball team you're always talking about."_

_There was a short silence, and Hinata left at that. It wasn't his place to eavesdrop, and it hurt him to listen any further._

Hinata looked up at the sky, tears still fresh. He stood there for bit before wiping at his cheeks roughly, and then he started biking back to his house. 


End file.
